As from the ancient times, the cosmetic art was interested in somehow treating ageing effects, especially on the skin, in order to reduce as far as possible the unpleasant aesthetical effects that ageing causes in the aspect of persons with the appearance of wrinkles and skin and muscular tissue relaxation.
Even if some means for fighting against skin ageing have changed over the centuries, it can be essentially stated that the main treatments still used today are related to skin treatment by the application of creams on the skin combined with a massage, in order to make absorption easier.
Cosmetic creams have active principles, sometimes natural and sometimes obtained with chemical synthesis, which mainly act on the superficial layer of the skin in order to limit or to eliminate the wrinkled quality acquired by the skin with the passing of time.
Generally, a skin recovery cosmetic functionally acts on the hydration of either deep or superficial layers of the skin, reducing as far as possible the loss of water in the cells and thus restoring the turgidity of the skin.
Another action exerted by actual cosmetic products is to reduce the thickness of the more external (horny layer) of the skin, restoring in it a certain elasticity.
There are also cosmetic treatments directed to reduce excess free radicals which, if present in the skin, begin to destroy the membranes of the more superficial cells of the skin, which are the main defense against the external environment.
Cosmetic and medical treatments are user to reduce the effect of free radicals, also in function of the effects they have on the more external tissues, that is, the skin.
One of the limits of the aforesaid cosmetic treatments is the fact that such treatment substantially involves the superficial layer of the skin, and it does not eliminate the causes of ageing.
Consequently, said treatments have to be repeated over time and they are not suitable for providing stable results.